perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Ship: Covert Assault
Attack Ship: Covert Assault is the sixteenth level in Perfect Dark. The level is set on a Skedar Assault Ship with a Skedar Shuttle in the hangar (presumably the way that Joanna Dark came aboard the ship.) Briefing Background Knocked unconscious during the evacuation of the Carrington Institute, Joanna wakes to find herself a prisoner aboard a Skedar assault ship. Carrington - Not available. Elvis Joanna! I'm following the assault ship that is holding you! With me are two Maian protectors from the delegation at the White House. If you can get us aboard, we can help you take over the ship. Objective One: Disable Shield System SA, PA The shield system prevents any docking maneuvers from taking place. Drop the shields so Elvis and his companions can start an approach. Objective Two: Open Hangar Doors PA The docking system is normally controlled automatically - it must have been overridden from the bridge. Open the doors using the local controls overlooking the hangar, and Elvis can finish the landing cycle. Objective Three: Access Navigational Systems SA, PA Get Elvis to the star map so that he can find out where the assault ship is heading. There might also be the locations of Skedar strongholds within the star map - this information can be used for decisive strikes by the Maian Fleet. Objective Four: Sabotage Engine Systems PA The plan to take over the assault ship might go awry if the Commander alters from the set course. Tamper with the engines so that the ship comes to a halt. Objective Five: Gain Control of the Bridge SA, PA Once the bridge is taken, the ship is no longer under Skedar control. Only the Commander remains inside. END Walkthrough For a video walkthrough, click here ALL You begin by waking up in a cell on the Skedar Assault Ship. Begin by walking through the door in front of you, but don't go through the second door until you hear Cassandra DeVris scream. When you hear this, run out but take caution not to be noticed by the Skedar standing across the room. Sneak behind him and carefully aim with the Combat knife's Knife Slash at the back of his head, at the top of the tentacle. This should instantly take him down. Pick up his Mauler and use it to kill the other Skedar. Take care not to use too many bullets; a single charged headshot should take him out nicely. Walk around the elevator and down the ramp to the lower portion of the room, where you will see three distinctly alien devices that bear a slight resemblance to a statue. Shoot at each of these until it explodes. (If you can time it right, a partially charged charge-up shot that consumes only 2 ammo will take each one out. Switch to charge-up shot long enough to use one ammo and then switch back and shoot. This will consume 2 ammo, as opposed to the 4 single shots you would need otherwise.) When complete, Objective one should be completed. Enter the elevator and head downstairs. PA Cross the room, taking great care to not get killed by the two Skedar in the main hangar room. They can be taken down with a single fully charged shot each. Cross the hangar and enter the hallway opposite to the one you are coming from. Enter the elevator and head upstairs. In this room there is 1 Skedar guard who stands on the far side of the room from the elevator. When exiting the elevator, if you turn around and strafe right, you will have a clear shot to him. However, he also has a clear shot to you. Take caution. When you have killed him (or he has fled,) go down the ramp and activate the strange alien terminal on the left. DO NOT SHOOT THIS. IT IS MISSION CRITICAL. This should complete objective two. Go into the elevator and head downstairs. ALL As you exit the lift, Elvis should run forward to you and start babbling about it being good to see you. Ignore him and try to resist shooting him in the head. As soon as he is done talking, a strange noise will begin playing and Skedar will teleport in and begin coming out of the four doors around the hangar. During this, if you enter a room and hide in it, you can easily defend yourself against the Skedar and let the Maians kill the Skedar. After the noise stops playing, run around and pick up the Mauler ammo the Skedar dropped. Some Skedar may still be alive, but they are able to be quickly killed with a single Charge-up shot. After this, if you want you can kill the Maians (except Elvis) to get a Callisto NTG and some ammo if you wish. Enter the lift that has opened up at the end of the room. In the elevator room, if you hear a Skedar roaring, that means that one Skedar has seen you through the window. Take great care when opening the door, especially if this Skedar has noticed you. Carefully dispatch the two Skedar with either a Charge-up shot or whichever weapon you desire. There are three doors leading from this room. In the middle lie 8 Skedar, a Slayer, and no way forward. On the right lie 2 Skedar, but a Shield on agent. On the left is 1 Skedar. If you don't trust your skill or have a use for the Slayer, don't go down the middle. However, it may make taking the bridge easier. Taking the left path is recommeded on all difficulties but agent. When you reach a hallway with another hallway on either the left side if you went right or the right side if you went left, take that other hallway. In this room will be 2 Skedar and the Star Map. Take out the Skedar and let Elvis do his thing. This should complete the objective. Exit the room and take the path that was straight ahead. Be warned that if you got the Slayer, there may be a Skedar right in front of the door as well as the other. If not, there is only one Skedar, who will run at you down the ramp. Destroy him and go up the ramp and down the long hall. Head down the next hallway until you see the ramp beside you. Be warned; there may be a skedar on the gray circular floor. SA & PA Ignore the ramp and continue straight ahead. Turn into the vaguely cavernous corridor to your side with the door at the end. Through the door directly ahead is a single Skedar. However, on your left is a second Skedar. Take caution. Through either door is a small antechamber before a corridor with a single Skedar in it. At the end of the hallway is a turn into a large room. This room has 3 Skedar in it: one in front of each opening and one behind the large energy pillar. If you are careful about this, you can carefully shoot out each of the copper-like panels. They should explode and then you should run. The main goal of this room is to explode those panels and get out of there. !!!!!!GLITCH WARNING!!!!!! DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES (UNLESS IT'S JUST FOR THE LOLS) SHOOT A FLY-BY-WIRE ROCKET THROUGH THE DOOR OF THE ANTECHAMBER INTO THE MAIN ROOM AND DETONATE IT AFTER THE DOOR HAS CLOSED. THIS WILL CONFUSE THE GAME AND WHEN IT ATTEMPTS TO GO BACK TO WHERE YOU ARE IT WILL BUMP YOU OUT OF THE LEVEL AND ABOVE THE HALLWAY. FROM HERE IT IS QUITE EASY TO FALL DOWN INTO THE HANGAR ROOM, FROM WHICH THERE IS NO WAY TO COMPLETE THE MISSION (BECAUSE YOU CANNOT CALL THE ELEVATOR.) !!!!END GLITCH WARNING!!!! ALL Head up the ramp and walk in up the ramp hallways. When you have proceeded up 2 ramps, the next hallway will have a Skedar in it. Kill that, and then turn and go through the door. Through this door is a large room with two Skedar on the catwalks on either side. Your best bet is to crouch by the entrance and pick them off with the mauler from the door. Enter the door at the end of the room and go through. Elvis may say stuff, but it isn't important, he'll secure the perimeter and meet up with you later. Enter the elevator and take it up to the bigger room, leading to.... another elevator. Be prepared for this one; it leads straight to the bridge, and quickly. Be prepared with a charged Mauler to take on the Captain with the Double Maulers. (If you have the slayer, at this point you can shoot a fly by wire rocket through the elevator and up to kill them before you ever reach the bridge.) Shoot him and the rest of them in the room and take the bridge. A few seconds later (enough time to pick up the ammo) Elvis will enter. A few Skedar will begin streaming through the 2 doors into the room, but they shouldn't be much trouble. The mission should then end after them. Follow-Up Skedar Ruins Weapons Combat Knife: Equipped by Joanna from the start. Given by Cassandra DeVris in the opening cinema. Falcon 2: Obtained at the beginning in the Japanese Version due to the Combat Knife not being present in the Japanese Version. Mauler: Obtained by killing any Skedar. Can obtain doubles by killing the large Skedar on the bridge. AR34: Recieved from Elvis when he enters the ship. Callisto NTG: Obtained by killing either of the two Maians. Slayer: Hidden in the hallway directly across from the hangar elevators. Phoenix: Obtained if Elvis dies and you pick up his weapons. Items/Devices Necklace: Can be picked up from the ground next to Cassandra's corpse. Cheese The cheese is located in one of the rooms adjacent to the hangar where the Skedar spawn. You can see it if you look down through the blue patch of floor in the room. Leaderboard Crown Against All Odds... - To earn this Crown, you must kill the large Skedar on the ship's bridge, with an explosive weapon, on Perfect Agent difficulty. This Crown is somewhat hard to acomplish, but can be done with enough practice. There are a few ways of going about this Crown: Option 1 (Easiest, but not guaranteed) When you arive at the first elevator that takes you up to the bridge, you can kill Elvis and take his Phoenix, using it's secondary fire mode to kill the Skedar. You will fail the mission, but this should not effect your abillity to earn the Crown. This method is a bit risky however, as you are not guarenteed to earn the Crown this way. Option 2 (Harder, but guaranteed) You can retrive a Slayer in the room two doors directly ahead of the first elevator that you ride up with Elvis. You will know you are going the right way when you see four green tanks containing Skedar. These tanks will open however, so be careful. The Skedar you have to kill is much larger than a normal one and is dual-wielding Maulers. Simply killing him with an explosive weapon will earn you the crown. Cheats To unlock the "[[Phoenix |''Phoenix]]" Cheat, beat the mission on any difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, allows you to start any mission with a Phoenix. To unlock the "Alien''" Cheat, beat the mission in under 5:17 on Special Agent difficulty. In Co-op, this Cheat, when activated, gives you a AI buddy (Like Velvet Dark) who is a Maian Protector carrying an RC-P120. Glitch Using the Slayer, it is possible to move outside of the map. On the way to Objective 4, in the small room before the room with the objective, open the door and shoot a fly by wire rocket through and fly it around until the door closes. Detonate it and you will be placed outside of the map above the hallway. The reasons behind this are as of yet unknown. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions